


A New Beginning

by blackrose343



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: This is my attempt writing about how Sparda and Eva met, along with how they got together.
Relationships: Eva & Sparda (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For this I was thinking Eva was in her late teens, early twenties.
> 
> This was written for DMC Week day 5. I choose the prompt "hurt" for this. Not sure if I hit the mark.
> 
> Do not repost!

The sun’s rays peeking through the curtains awoke Eva from her slumber. Eva rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then stretched her arms. She jumped out of bed to look at the flower filled garden. It didn’t take long for her to spot her mother having breakfast. Eva’s mother greeted her with a smile motioning for Eva to join her. Eva didn’t see her father so she assumed he was busy. Eva gave her mother a hug then grabbed a piece of toast. Her mother giggled while tucking some of Eva’s hair behind her ear.

“I think I’ll go wander around town.”

“If you do, remember not to be late. Your father is throwing a party tonight. Everyone would love to see you.” Eva pouted. She wasn’t excited about tonight’s party. Days ago, she overheard her parents discussing the party as an opportunity to find Eva a husband. She didn’t want to marry a random man. She was like everyone else and wanted to marry the one she loves. Still, the thought of meeting someone at the party crossed her mind.

Eva asked her mother who would be attending. Her mother told her the obvious answers: friends and family. She also mentioned some people from work and other aristocrats. Her mother then mentioned someone who recently moved to the area. She couldn’t recall his name but told Eva what she heard about him. She heard he’s a silvered haired demonologist who was rumored to be quite handsome. Eva pushed the “handsome” comment aside. She cared about one’s personality more than their appearance.

Eva went to the park to feed the ducks. She needed something to distract herself. Watching the ducks swim wasn’t working. She couldn’t stop thinking about how her parents were searching for a husband for her. She knew this was more for her father than for her. She wondered what would happen if she met someone after the arranged marriage. Divorcing could backfire immensely. Run away, maybe? Eva sighed as she slumped into the bunch. She looked up at the sun hoping for a sign of what to do. 

A man took the spot next to her. Eva thought she may have been too close to him so she scooted a couple inches. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to sit so close to you.”

“It’s probably my fault. I am sitting more towards the middle of the bench. I’m Eva.” Eva turned towards the man extending her hand to him. Her breath got caught in her throat. The man before her was not like the men around town. Breathtaking and well-built with silver hair. Eva knew he was the new demonologist.

The man was stunned Eva was not afraid of him. It took him a second to remember he was in his human form. He sometimes forgot he was living the life of a human; no longer as the Legendary Dark Knight. He looked at Eva noticing she was waiting for a response. Her golden locks perfectly framed her face. Her eyes were dark in color yet they showed so much kindness. Maybe he could finally have a friend.

“Please, call me Sparda.” Sparda gently grabbed Eva’s hand then brought it to his lips. He placed the lightest of kisses upon her hand while continuing to look at her. For a moment their eyes met. His blue ones with her dark ones. A small blush appeared on Eva. She expected him to shake her hand instead of receiving a light peck. Eva returned her hand to her lap as Sparda spoke. “May I ask why you are here alone?”

“The weather is gorgeous so I thought taking a trip to the park would be nice.” Sparda suspected Eva’s answer was part of the truth. As he looked at her he sensed something. He wasn’t quite sure what it was but he became concerned. As if to prove Sparda’s suspicion, Eva let a small sigh escape from her. She explained she wanted to vent to someone but not to someone she just met.

Eva gave a bit of bread to Sparda then continued to feed the ducks. Eva and Sparda conversed getting to know each other more. Eva told Sparda of her simple life. Sparda told Eva he was working on becoming a better person. He confessed to Eva he had a dark past but refused to detail it. Eva placed a hand on Sparda’s shoulder as she offered to help him in any way she could.

Before Sparda moved here he encountered many unpleasant people. Most people would ignore him. Others shunned him for his interest in handling demons. No one understood why he had an interest in learning about demons and other creatures. Sparda became a demonologist so he could continue to protect humans from demons without anyone finding out he is one.

Sparda was lost on memory lane when Eva asked him for the time. She jumped out of the bench when he told her. Time flew quicker than she anticipated. She enjoyed the time she sent with Sparda. She hoped he felt the same. Eva was delighted to know Sparda would be attending tonight’s party. Maybe she could chat with him some more. Sparda held out a pink lisianthus to Eva as she prepared to leave. Eva’s blush matched the color of the flower when she accepted it. Sparda watched her smell the flower then leave.

Twilight approached as Eva caught Sparda making his appearance. Sparda was searching for Eva. Eva followed his eyes with hers as she conversed with a couple men her parents introduced to her. (She knew these were some men her father was considering as a potential husband for her.) Eva's attention completely gravitated to Sparda once their eyes met again. She couldn't help but blush. Sparda gave her a smile as he made his way to her. To Eva’s dismay, her father intervened by starting a conversation with Sparda. Eva watched her father drifting Sparda away from her direction. She chose to stay in the conversation she was stuck in to not appear rude to her guests.

Eva's father tried to get to know Sparda better to no avail. Sparda gave Eva's father very vague yet satisfying answers. Sparda knew better than to say too much. Eva's father continued the conversation by introducing Sparda to his wife then told him a bit about his family. Sparda found out Eva was their only daughter and that they were trying to find her a husband. Sparda’s gut told him this was what Eva was depressed about earlier.

Sparda was introduced to some of the other guests attending the party. During a conversation, Sparda secretly glanced at Eva a few times to check on her. From what he saw Eva appeared to be okay, physically. Her eyes showed she was feeling tired.

Eva was getting bored with the conversation she was having. It primarily consisted on why she should consider so-and-so for marriage. All the reasons go back to how it could benefit her but mostly her father. Eva asked herself if it was too much to ask for someone to want to marry her because they love her. Eva wanted more than anything for this conversation to end.

Music and laughter started to fill the air. People gathered around the dance floor. Eva took the opportunity to sneak out to the garden. Unbeknownst to Eva, Sparda followed her. Eva checked on the garden; pulling a couple weeds here and there. Even though she was doing a mundane task Sparda was fascinated. He could watch her all night if he could. It wasn’t difficult for the moon to reveal Eva’s beauty. Although the moon revealed more to Sparda. He could see Eva’s desire for something else in life. Sparda wasn’t sure why but he wanted to do what he could to give Eva a life she wanted.

Sparda decided to make his presence known when Eva took a seat on the fountain. Eva wasn’t sure how long Sparda had been watching her. She didn’t mind. She wished she knew earlier to talk with him more. Eva was rinsing her hands in the fountain as she told Sparda about the garden. She’s been tending the garden since she was a little girl. Sparda brought up that she could make her garden with her family one day. Eva gave Sparda a bittersweet smile as she accepted his handkerchief to dry her hands. “I hope to marry someone I love. From what my parents are trying to do, that may not be the case.”  
Sparda was at a loss for words. He has never comforted anyone. To lighten Eva’s mood, Sparda offered her a dance. Eva sheepishly smiled at Sparda. She admitted that she wasn’t a great dancer. She playfully pouted as Sparda laughed. Sparda pulled her up from the fountain then placed her hand on his shoulder. Sparda grabbed her other hand tenderly making sure not to harm her. Sparda pushed Eva slightly closer to him after placing his free hand around her waist. He asked if Eva was ready before making any movement. Eva didn’t trust herself to speak so she nodded.

Sparda chose a simple dance so Eva wouldn’t feel discouraged. Eva gripped onto Sparda as if her life depended on it. She couldn’t help but look down at her feet as they started dancing. Each time she would step on Sparda’s feet or trip on him she would apologize. She suggested to stop before she stomped his feet into nothing. Sparda chuckled and reassured Eva she wasn’t as terrible as she thought. Hearing Sparda’s praise about how quickly she was learning was pleasant to Eva. She didn’t feel completely embarrassed.

Eva was enjoying herself more than she has in a while. To fully take in this moment she took her eyes off her feet. She looked up at Sparda showing him her enjoyment. Sparda was looking down at her with a goofy grin plastered on his face. She moved her hand from Sparda’s shoulder to his cheek. As she gently caressed his face she noticed his eyes shine with mischief. Before she could figure out why, Sparda dipped her. Eva shierked. She gripped Sparda’s neck so tight she scratched him. Sparda was howling with laughter from Eva’s reaction. He wanted to mess with her; not scare the living daylights out of her.

Sparda wiped tears from his eyes after helping Eva stand up. The embarrassment from earlier returned to Eva. Eva’s father came out to see if she was alright. It took some effort but Eva was able to convince her father everything was fine. Eva’s father ushered her inside leaving Sparda by himself. Eva tried to go back to invite Sparda inside but her father prevented her from doing so. Sparda took this as his cue to leave.

Ever since that night, Eva took every chance she could to go into town in hopes of finding Sparda. At first it was difficult. She had no idea where he lived or when he traveled for work. Eventually her and Sparda agreed to meet at the park every other day. When they met it was as if time didn't exist; as if nothing besides them existed. Neither ever realizes when the sun has already set. Sometimes they unintentionally ignore other park goers because they don’t hear them. They would get lost in their conversations; in each other. The time they spent together was filled with laughter, happiness and joy. Never was there a depressing or dull moment. Sometimes they would give each other advice and pick on each other. Before they knew it they became inseparable. Neither ever wanted to leave the other. Both wanted to spend eternity together.

Eva sat at the bench waiting for Sparda. For the past few days Eva’s been believing the atmosphere around her has become off putting. The weather was cooler yet the sky was always grey. No rain. Just harsh gusts of wind. Whispered rumors about Sparda reached their way into town. One rumor was Sparda ransacked a town. Another was he made a deal with the devil. Eva paid no mind to the rumors. She even tried to reason with everyone when they brought up their concern about her being around Sparda. There was just no way Sparda would harm her or the town.

Eva wasn’t sure how much time had passed but too many people asked her about Sparda. She asked a couple people arriving at the park if they saw Sparda. No one did. One person mentioned it’s been a couple days since they saw him. Eva became worried and started to search other places they frequented. No one knew where Sparda was or where he went. Too many people kept telling her to try places she already checked. Eva became anxious believing something happened to Sparda.

Eva remembered Sparda telling her he sometimes took a walk in the forest. She had no idea if she would be able to find Sparda there. If she wasn’t careful she would get lost. She searched with the areas she knew then ventured deeper into the forest. Eva heard voices not too far from her. She followed the voices to the source. The voices led her to the top of a hill. Eva crouched behind a log as she peered below. 

Through the fog Eva saw a couple men armed for hunting standing in front of a cellar door. Eva couldn’t fully comprehend their conversation yet she recognized the voices. It was after the fog dissipated that she saw her father and his friend. She gasped from shock. The below turned their heads facing Eva’s direction. She laid down next to the log just in time. Her father’s friend readied his rifle. His eyes skimmed the area not seeing anything or anyone. Eva remained hidden until the men left.

Eva made her way to the cellar door once she was convinced the coast was clear. She tried her best to not step on any twigs or small animals. She avoided any leaves that may crunch beneath her. Eva crossed her fingers as she hoped no one would find her. She ducked behind a barrel as she made her way into the cellar. She didn’t see anyone. She didn’t hear anything. Eva saw she had multiple rooms to search. She decided to search each room.

Eva gingerly placed her ear against each door waiting for any indication of life beyond it. Majority of the rooms contained wine and other liquors. A couple rooms were prepared for an apocalypse. Eva heard chains rustling as she placed her ear on the second to last door. Eva’s heart started to pound within her. She took a deep breath as her shaking hand grabbed the door knob. What she saw before her was horrifying. Sparda was chained like an animal and beaten. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Blood was oozing from his wounds. Eva tried to say Sparda’s name except the lump in her throat prevented her.

Sparda’s head sprang up when he heard the door close. His rage filled eyes locked on the one who entered. Sparda’s expression relaxed once he realized it was Eva. Eva stood still uncertain of what she should be doing. Sparda saw Eva’s shock dissolve into concern for him. Sparda apologized to Eva explaining he thought she was someone else. Eva tore a part of her dress to dab some blood off of him. She tried to find out what was going on.

“I guess now would be the time to elaborate what I meant when I told you I had a dark past.” Sparda told Eva that he is a demon. He briefly explained his past to Eva unsure if she would believe him. Eva listened to every word Sparda said. Not even for a second did Eva suspect Sparda was lying. While Sparda spoke he couldn’t face Eva. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him. He didn’t want to lose her because of his past. Sparda confessed the time he spent with Eva was the greatest pleasure he has ever felt. Eva saw so much in his eyes. Remorse, anger, fear, and perhaps love. As if by instinct, Eva gently grabbed Sparda’s face and planted a kiss upon his lips.

Sparda wanted nothing more than to kiss Eva again. The chains’ runes glowed interrupting his attempt to do so. The chains sent waves of shock throughout Sparda. Sparda tried to hide his pain; to keep himself composed for Eva’s sake. If Sparda wasn’t careful he may hurt Eva. If he ever did so, he would never forgive himself.

Eva hugged him then started to search for the key. Fear and worry were consuming her. She searched every nook and cranny of the rooms she considered the key to be in. She tried to chop the chains off with an axe she found. The axe chipped while the chains stayed intact. A piece of the axe fell next to a crate. Eva started to frantically search the crate when she heard the cellar door open. Eva and Sparda could hear men talking to each other. Sparda urgently whispered at Eva to hide. She quickly squeezed herself behind a shelf.

Eva couldn’t believe what she was witnessing: people she knew beating Sparda. The injuries they inflicted varied from whipping and punching to stabbing. Eva did not expect the familiar faces to partake in this cruelty. Sparda’s blood splattered all over. Eva wondered why Sparda chose to not defend himself. He may be chained but Eva thought Sparda could do something. Eva knew she couldn’t take on so many people at once so she closed her eyes and waited.

Sparda stated it was safe for Eva to come out when he no longer sensed any one near them. Eva kissed the bruise on Sparda’s cheek. She hugged him declaring she will free him no matter what. Dread filmed over Sparda’s eyes. He was grateful Eva was going to help him yet how could he tell her her father was involved? What would happen if her father found out about this? Sparda opened his mouth ready to deny Eva’s offer. Eva placed a finger on his lips. “I’ve made my decision. Nothing will change my mind.”

The decision to save Sparda was locked within Eva. Sparda had to speak up before Eva left. Eva had to know her father was involved before he became the reason he tore her family apart. He would not hate or be angry with Eva if she rescinds her decision. “Eva...You may want to reconsider. Your father is the one that holds the key.”

“I know...Will you let me come with you?” Sparda’s eyes widened with bewilderment. He was not expecting Eva to stick with her decision. Let alone ask to continue being with him. Sparda felt conflicted. He desired Eva to be with him. He also feared what could happen to her if they stayed together. He couldn’t find the words to express concern for Eva. Without knowing it, Sparda gave Eva his answer. She gave him a sincere smile then started her mission to free him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eva, wher-what happened?” It was past dinner when Eva arrived home. Her mother was worried sick. Even more so when she saw Eva was covered with dirt and twigs. Eva casually explained to her mother she was trying to reach a flower for the garden but slipped down a hill. Her mother examined Eva to be sure she didn’t get hurt. Eva was surprised with how easily she lied to her mother. Once her mother was convinced no harm came upon Eva she told Eva to take a bath.

Eva sat in the tub pondering where her father kept the key. She managed to search his office before taking a bath. It wasn’t in the safe. It wasn’t cluttered within the office mess. It wasn’t even in the “hidden” drawer. She studied her father when he returned home. Yet there was no indication he had the key with him. The only option Eva had was to search their bedroom.

It was the dead of night. The moon shone where the sun was. Owls, along with other animals could be heard. Eva was pacing back and forth in front of her in the hallway as she made her way to her parent’s room. She was overwhelmed by what she was about to do: free Sparda and run away with him. She gave herself a few light taps to the face to remind herself she wasn’t dreaming. Eva whispered a pep talk to comfort herself. “Come on, Eva. You told Sparda you would do anything to help him. Even if you didn’t love him, you can’t leave him there. It’s inhumane. Sparda did nothing to desire such hostility.”

Cautiously, she turned her parent’s doorknob. She gave the door a tiny push ensuring it won’t make a sound. She opened the door praying the sound of her parent’s snores blocked any of the door’s noises. Tentatively she tiptoed to her father’s side of the bed. She kneeled beside the bed then proceeded to open her father’s night stand. 

Eva let her hand travel within the drawer feeling a stack of papers, along with a pen. She felt something cool and metallic. Eva thought it felt too wide to be a key so she assumed it was her father’s gun. She placed the gun on her lap then continued searching. During her search she couldn’t get rid of the feeling of someone watching her. She took a shallow breath then turned towards the bed. She was face to face with her father. Eva slapped her hand onto her mouth. She was stuck in place. Her father sat up. “Eva, what are doing?”

Eva bolted straight up hitting the wall behind her. The gun slid under the bed. She stood still not daring to make a move or sound. The moon's light made its way through the curtains landing on her father's neck. It was hard to see but Eva saw a thin thread wrapped around his neck. Her father pulled the key out from under his shirt. “Are you looking for this?”

“Locking up Sparda is wrong. He-he hasn’t done anything.” Eva could barely produce the words coming out of her. She has never felt so frightened. The air around her became melicious. Eva feared what her father intended to do. (To her and Sparda.) Whatever her father had planned, Eva couldn’t let him go through with it. She lunged at her father grabbing the key. Her father gripped her wrists, stopping Eva from stealing the key.

Eva struggled to retrieve the key. Both of her hands engulfed the key. She was backing away from her father. Her father only tightened his grip on Eva’s wrists. Eva could feel her father’s desperation for the key. His grip was so harsh he was on the verge of cracking her wrists.

The struggle awoke Eva’s mother. She first heard her husband grunting, then Eva’s pleas. She felt the mattress move as if it became the ocean. She turned her body to her husband. Eva’s hair was swinging in all directions. Her husband was trying to pull Eva to him. Eva’s mother couldn’t fathom what has caused such a disturbance this late. All she could was ask what was going on.

A cold sweat ran down Eva’s father's forehead. He was petrified. Everything moved too fast and too slow. He recalls fighting Eva for his key, then he heard his wife. Hearing his wife snapped him out of whatever he was doing. Instantly he let go of Eva’s wrists. Since Eva was still struggling to free herself from him she ended up crashing through the window.

Eva’s mother pushed her father as she made her way to the window. She feared the worst but was relieved. Eva landed on some bushes and was conscious. She told Eva to stay where she was. 

Eva lied on the bushes absorbing what just happened. She released her death grip on the key. The key glistened in the moonlight. Such a simple thing could save a life. Something else glistened from above. Eva’s eyes widened. Her mother was oblivious to what was going on behind her. Eva rolled off the bushes then ran. She didn’t look back when she heard her father shoot. She ran because now her life was on the line. In the distance she heard her mother arguing with her father. Her father never explained himself. He just kept telling his wife to stay out of it and she wouldn’t understand.

Eva had no idea how long she’s been running. She believed she would never stop running. She barged her way through spider webs and twigs. She tripped but did not hesitate to get up. Adrenaline is what kept her going, physically. Eva’s mind was a jumbled mess. She hasn’t fully comprehended what was going on. All she thought of was saving Sparda.

Eva hid the key as lights approached her. She held up her arms pleading for the men to not shoot. The men were friends of her father’s. They asked what happened. Eva told them some of the truth: she was running away because her father tried to shoot her. The men looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. Eva begged the men to go check on him for she feared what might happen to her mother. The men sprinted away without asking any questions.

Eva couldn’t have been happier. No one was outside the cellar. Nothing could be heard when she placed her ear on the door. Urgently, Eva made her way to Sparda. He was in worse condition than when she found him. Eva could hear his ragged breaths. His chest heaved up and down. His hair was dyed with his blood. Eva didn’t have time to look at him. She ran up to him searching for the keyhole.

“SPARDA! Sparda, look at me!” Eva freed Sparda from the chains. His head was lying in Eva’s lap. Slowly Sparda regained consciousness. Momentarily he thought it was raining. Seeing Eva’s tears crying fully awakened his senses. Joyfully Eva hugged Sparda. She never wanted to let him go.

Eva watched Sparda’s wounds heal as she explained what happened to her. She tried to get the debris off of her. Eva shot Sparda a tired smile reassuring Sparda nothing was his fault. Eva chose to save Sparda no matter what. Sparda could see Eva went through a lot. He placed his hand upon Eva’s cheek. She leaned into it giving it a light peck. 

“Are you sure you want to leave with me? You can stay here and resume your life as if we never met.”

“I’m sure. In the short amount of time we spent you became my spark of life. Without realizing it I fell in love with you.”

“Eva, you know about my past. Why choose to be with me?”

“Who you were doesn’t matter to me. It’s who you are now that does.”

Eva’s father and his friends gathered around the cellar door prepared to barge in. Threats were made if Sparda did not hand over Eva. Eva, with Sparda following her, exited the cellar with her hands up unsure of what would happen next. She and Sparda were trapped. Torches were blazing. Rifles ready to shoot. There was no escape.

“Are you going to kill our daughter and an innocent man because of some stupid rumors?!” Eva’s mother made her way through the crowd planting herself in front of Eva and Sparda. Few of the men lowered their torches and rifles ashamed of themselves. They questioned if what they were doing, what they did to Sparda, was justified. They had no evidence. They acted out of fear.

Eva’s father was still. Contemplating if he should kill Sparda. His wife had no idea what he heard about Sparda. What he saw. Sparda wasn’t hurting anyone now but what about later? It would be too late. Eva’s father hovered his finger over the trigger. Eva placed herself next to her mother in front of Sparda. 

“Move, damn it!” 

Both women refused. Neither were going to let Sparda get killed. Sparda was awed by what he witnessed. Like Eva, her mother displayed a sense of justice and courage. Not once since he lived as a human has anyone stood up for him. Defend him. If Eva and her mother were demons during the time of the rebellion, he would have recruited them in a heartbeat. 

“Neither one of you knows what he is!”

“I do and I don’t care! Sparda is a sweet and caring man. The time I have spent with him is the happiest I have ever been.” 

Eva’s father could see the truth in Eva’s eyes. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted to protect his daughter. He wanted Sparda to leave. He believed he could achieve this by locking him up, then by killing him. He wasn’t expecting his wife and daughter to stand in his way (figuratively and literally). He wouldn’t live with himself if he murdered them. He threw the rifle behind him withdrawing himself from the quarrel. “Eva, you are no longer my daughter. Both of you leave.”

“Dear, you can’t be serious! You can’t just kick her out because of who she chooses to associate herself with. She’s your flesh and blood!”

“I don’t care.” Eva’s parents' argument overpowered the wolves’ howls, the owl’s hoots. Eva couldn’t believe her father would be so willing to get rid of her. Especially to only keep a good reputation. Sadly, she wasn’t too shocked. Her father did try to set an arranged marriage to climb the social ladder.

Sparda placed a hand on Eva’s shoulder readying himself for Eva to stay home. Eva put her hand over his giving it a light squeeze. One last deep breath she took, then announced her answer. “I choose to go with Sparda. I love him and never want to leave his side.”

“I told you, I want to be with you.” Eva gave Sparda the biggest smile she could muster. 

Her father didn’t say a word. He picked up his rifle, then disappeared with his friends. Eva’s mother hugged Eva and Sparda. She praised Eva for the bravery she showed. For sticking to the decision that would make her happy. She thanked Sparda for making her daughter happy. Sparda swore to her he would always love Eva. Eva’s mother gave Eva a squeeze and a kiss. She wrapped her red shawl around Eva, then made her departure.

Seeing her mother leave is what broke Eva’s facade. She hugged Sparda pouring everything out of her. The anxiety, frustration, and fear she’s been feeling since looking for Sparda. The sadness of departing with her mother. The relief and happiness she felt for saving Sparda. Her wails and cries filled the forest. Sparda hugged Eva while lovingly petting her hair. Eva has been through so much in such a short amount of time. Patiently Sparda waited until Eva was ready to go. 

Once Eva composed herself, Sparda carried her bridal style into the sun’s light. Sparda looked at Eva’s sleeping form in his arms. Her tears glistened in the sun. Her expression was one of pain. Slowly her expression became content. Sparda gave her a sweet peck to the forehead. He swore to give Eva the joyous life she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my tumblr (blackrose343)
> 
> Do not repost!


End file.
